eigafandomcom-20200229-history
Japanese films released in 1957
Japanese Movie Database lists 496 films released in Japan during 1957.1957年 公開作品一覧　496作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. 443 feature films were released this year. Of those released by the five major studios, 85 were in color; 280 were gendai-geki, set in the modern era, and 163 were jidai-geki, set in historical times.Svensson, Arne. Japan (Screen Series), 1971. New York: A.S. Barnes. p. 119. ISBN 0-498-07654-7. Film critic Tadao Satō names as significant Japanese releases of the year, Kurosawa's Throne of Blood, Ieki's Stepbrothers, and Yūzō Kawashima innovative and humorous The Sun Legend of the End of the Tokugawa Era. Tōei's popular jidai-geki were the biggest money-makers of the year.Satō, Tadao. Gregory Barrett (translator) (1982). Currents in Japanese Cinema; Essays by Tadao Sato. Tokyo: Kodansha International. p. 258. ISBN 0-87011-815-3. January * 1957-01-03 (歌う弥次喜多　黄金道中) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1957-01-03 (いとしい恋人たち) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1957-01-03 (桂小五郎と近藤勇　龍虎の決戦) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1957-01-03 (一夜の百万長者) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1957-01-03 (銭形平次捕物控　まだら蛇) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1957-01-03 (新諸国物語　七つの誓い 奴隷船の巻) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-01-03 (任侠清水港) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1957-01-03 (おしゃべり社長) Eiga (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1957-01-03 (忘却の花びら) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1957-01-03 (お転婆三人姉妹　踊る太陽) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1957-01-03 (川上哲治物語　背番号１６) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1957-01-09 (「雲の墓標」より　空ゆかば) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1957-01-09 (家庭教師と女生徒) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1957-01-09 (妖雲里見快挙伝　解決篇) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1957-01-09 (銀河の都) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1957-01-09 (誰かが殺される) Daiei (Kazuhiko Saimura) * 1957-01-09 (新諸国物語　七つの誓い 凱旋歌の巻) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-01-09 (大江戸喧嘩纏) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1957-01-09 (東京よいとこ) Eiga (Motoo Nishimura) * 1957-01-09 (歌う不夜城) Tōhō (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1957-01-09 (哀愁の園) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1957-01-09 (浮草の宿) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1957-01-12 (われらの皇太子さま) Eiga * 1957-01-13 (海の三等兵) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1957-01-13 (女護が島珍騒動) Eiga ((菅井照三)) * 1957-01-15 (りんどう鴉) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1957-01-15 (白磁の人) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1957-01-15 (いとはん物語) Daiei (Daisuke Itō) * 1957-01-15 (スタジオはてんやわんや) Daiei (Toshihiko Hamano) * 1957-01-15 (旗本退屈男　謎の紅蓮搭) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1957-01-15 (純情部隊) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1957-01-15 (星空の街) Tōhō (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1957-01-15 Throne of Blood (蜘蛛巣城 - Kumonosu-jō) Tōhō (Akira Kurosawa) * 1957-01-15 (フランキー・ブーチャンのあゝ軍艦旗) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1957-01-15 (孤独の人) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1957-01-22 (まだら頭巾剣を抜けば　乱れ白菊) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1957-01-22 (顔) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1957-01-22 (信号は赤だ) Daiei (Minoru Watanabe) * 1957-01-22 (続銀河の都) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1957-01-22 (恋染め浪人 - Koizome rōnin) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1957-01-22 (母星子星) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1957-01-22 (大安吉日) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1957-01-22 (最後の突撃) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1957-01-22 (昭和３２年初場所大相撲　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1957-01-27 (関八州大利根の対決) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1957-01-29 (伝七捕物帳　美女蝙蝠) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1957-01-29 (リングの女豹) 創造プロ (Yutaka Takeshima) * 1957-01-29 (鼠小僧忍び込み控　子の刻参上) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1957-01-29 (花まつり男道中) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1957-01-29 (若獅子大名) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1957-01-29 (復讐は誰がやる) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1957-01-29 (流血の記録　砂川) Document Film * 1957-01-29 (極楽島物語) 宝塚映画 (Kōzō Saeki) * 1957-01-29 (金語楼純情日記　初恋社長) 宝塚映画 (Shigeru Tajiri) * 1957-01-31 (昭和３２年初場所大相撲　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) February * 1957-02-05 (角帽と女子大三人娘) Shintōhō (Nagayoshi Akasaka) * 1957-02-05 (慕情の河) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1957-02-05 (修羅時鳥) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1957-02-05 (嵐の中の男) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1957-02-05 (若獅子大名　完結篇) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1957-02-06 (女だけの街) / Kyōto Eiga (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1957-02-06 (女子寮祭) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1957-02-12 (姫君剣法　謎の紫頭巾) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1957-02-12 (民謡を訪ねて) 新理研 (Tatsuo Kusama; (Susumu Shimizu) * 1957-02-12 (踊子) Daiei (Hiroshi Shimizu) * 1957-02-12 (青雲の鬼) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1957-02-12 (らくだの馬さん) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1957-02-12 (山と川のある町) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1957-02-12 (金語楼純情日記　珍遊侠伝) 宝塚映画 (Shigeru Tajiri) * 1957-02-13 (炎の氷河) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1957-02-13 (唄祭り喧嘩旅) Nikkatsu (Kiyoji Seki) * 1957-02-13 (恋と浮気の青春手帖　街燈) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1957-02-19 (暴れん坊街道) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1957-02-19 (警視庁物語　白昼魔) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1957-02-19 (この二人に幸あれ) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1957-02-20 (正義派) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1957-02-20 (警察官) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1957-02-20 (駅馬車襲わる) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1957-02-20 (私は前科者である) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1957-02-25 (海賊奉行 - Kaizoku bugyō) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1957-02-25 (とんちんかん八百八町) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1957-02-26 (御用聞き物語) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1957-02-26 (次郎長意外伝　灰神楽の三太郎) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1957-02-26 (続御用聞き物語) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1957-02-27 (黄色いからす) 歌舞伎座 (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1957-02-27 (えんぴつ泥棒) 秀映社スミダプロ (Norio Nakagawa) * 1957-02-27 (風雲急なり大阪城　真田十勇死総進軍) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1957-02-27 (凸凹巌窟王　海賊船の巻) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1957-02-27 (凸凹巌窟王　鬼月島の巻) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1957-02-27 (白い山脈) Daiei (Sadao Imamura) * 1957-02-27 (危険な関係) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) March * 1957-03-03 (体当り殺人狂時代) Shintōhō (Torajirō Saitō) * 1957-03-04 (若さま侍捕物帳　鮮血の晴着) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1957-03-04 The Rice People (米 - Kome) Toei (Tadashi Imai) * 1957-03-05 (次郎長意外伝　大暴れ三太郎笠) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1957-03-05 (大番) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1957-03-06 (「婦警日誌」より　婦人科医の告白) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1957-03-06 Osaka Story (大阪物語 - Ōsaka monogatari) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1957-03-08 (８時間の恐怖) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1957-03-13 (野武士と女) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1957-03-13 (若君漫遊記　伏見稲荷の大仇討) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1957-03-13 (朝の口笛) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1957-03-13 (大名囃子) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-03-13 (喧嘩社員) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1957-03-13 (青春の抗議) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1957-03-13 (美貌の都) 宝塚映画 (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1957-03-19 (花は嘆かず) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1957-03-19 (歌の花束) 平凡映画部 (Katsuhiko Kondō) * 1957-03-20 (男の牙) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1957-03-20 (朱雀門) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1957-03-20 (ふり袖捕物帖　ちりめん駕籠) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1957-03-20 (雨の花笠) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1957-03-20 (雨情) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1957-03-20 (東京テキサス人) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1957-03-20 (「廓」より　無法一代) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1957-03-20 (ドライ夫人と亭主関白) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1957-03-26 (続二等兵物語　決戦体制の巻) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1957-03-27 (愛の星座) Nakagawa) * [1957-03-27 (満員電車) Daiei (Kon Ichiwaka) * 1957-03-27 (無敵社員) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1957-03-27 (目白三平物語　うちの女房) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1957-03-27 (フランキーの宇宙人) Nikkatsu (Ichirō Sugai) * 1957-03-27 (大名囃子　後篇) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-03 (ちびくろさんぼとふたごのおとうと) / 人形映画製作所 (Tadahito Mochinaga) April * 1957-04-02 (近くて遠きは) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1957-04-02 (若さま侍捕物帳　深夜の死美人) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1957-04-02 The Lord Takes a Bride (鳳城の花嫁 - Hōjō no hanayome) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1957-04-02 (早く帰ってコ) Tōhō (Tatsuo Saitō) * 1957-04-02 (眠狂四郎無頼控　第二話 円月殺法) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1957-04-03 (動物園日記) 岩波映画 (Susumu Hani) * 1957-04-03 (浪人街) (Masahiro Makino) * [1957-04-03 (死刑囚の勝利) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1957-04-03 (忘れじの午後８時１３分) Daiei (Kōzō Saeki) * 1957-04-03 (朝潮優勝の記録) Nikkatsu ((出羽海秀光))) * 1957-04-03 (ジャズ娘誕生) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1957-04-09 (天使の時間) Shōchiku (Hideo Ōba) * 1957-04-09 (第十三号棧橋) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1957-04-09 (不良女学生) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1957-04-09 (「動物園物語」より　象) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1957-04-09 (続・サザエさん) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1957-04-10 (リングの王者　栄光の世界) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1957-04-10 (曙荘の殺人 - Akubonosō no satsujin) Daiei (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1957-04-10 (愛ちゃんはお嫁に) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1957-04-14 (柳生武芸帳) Tōhō (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1957-04-16 (大江戸風雪絵巻　天の眼) Shōchiku (Tatsuyasu Ōsone) * 1957-04-16 (狙われた土曜日) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1957-04-16 (残月講道館) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1957-04-16 Tales of Young Genji Kuro or Genji Kuro's Two Sword Style (源氏九郎颯爽記　濡れ髪二刀流 - Genji Kurō sassōki: Nurekami nitōryū) Toei (Tai Katō) * 1957-04-16 (大学の石松　女群突破) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) * 1957-04-16 (三十六人の乗客) Eiga (Toshio Sugie) * 1957-04-16 (チンドンやの娘) 宝塚映画 (Rokuya Uchimura) * 1957-04-17 (人形佐七捕物帖　大江戸の丑満時) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1957-04-17 (女豹とならず者) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1957-04-23 (暴力の波止場) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1957-04-23 (日米花嫁花婿取替合戦) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1957-04-23 (女の肌) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1957-04-23 (名犬物語　吠えろシェーン) Daiei (Hiroshi Mizuno) * 1957-04-23 (鞍馬天狗　角兵衛獅子) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1957-04-23 (地獄岬の復讐) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1957-04-23 (東京だヨおッ母さん) Tōhō (Tatsuo Saitō) * 1957-04-23 (東欧・スエズの動乱　火を吹く世界) 読売映画 * 1957-04-24 (マダム) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1957-04-27 (雪国) Tōhō (Shirō Toyoda) * 1957-04-29 (明治天皇と日露大戦争) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1957-04-30 (オーケストラの姉妹) Shōchiku (池田浩朗) * 1957-04-30 (東京暮色) Shōchiku (Yasujirō Ozu) * 1957-04-30 (剣聖暁の三十六人斬り) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1957-04-30 (源氏物語　浮舟) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1957-04-30 (上方演芸　夢月城騒動記) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1957-04-30 (隼人族の叛乱) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) May * 1957-05-01 (日本刀物語) 浅野プロ (Tatsuo Asano; Motonari Wakai; Iwao Andō) * 1957-05-01 (勝利者) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1957-05-07 (折鶴さんど笠) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1957-05-07 (上方園芸　底抜け捕物帖) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1957-05-07 (多情仏心) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1957-05-08 (激怒する牡牛) 新理研映画 (Ren Yoshimura; Masato Koga) * 1957-05-08 (大江戸人気男) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1957-05-08 (山鳩) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1957-05-08 (肉体の反抗) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1957-05-12 (鞍馬天狗　御用盗異聞) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1957-05-12 (喧嘩道中) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-05-13 (刃傷未遂) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1957-05-13 (哀愁列車) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1957-05-13 (こねこのらくがき) 東映教育映画部 (Yasuji Yabushita) * 1957-05-14 (体の中を風が吹く) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1957-05-15 (蒼風とオブジェ　いけばな) 青年ぷろ (Hiroshi Teshigahara) * 1957-05-15 (命も恋も) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1957-05-15 (ますらを派出夫会　粉骨砕身す) 宝塚映画 (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1957-05-15 (ロマンス誕生) 宝塚映画 (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1957-05-20 (少年探偵団　かぶと虫の妖奇) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1957-05-20 (抜打ち浪人) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1957-05-21 (伴淳・森繁の糞尿譚) Shōchiku (Yoshitarō Nomura) * 1957-05-21 (赤胴鈴之助) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1957-05-21 (あたらしい北京) 日中文化交流協会 (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1957-05-22 (おしどり喧嘩笠) 新芸術プロ (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1957-05-22 (あらくれ) Tōhō (Mikio Naruse) * 1957-05-22 (倖せは俺等のねがい) Nikkatsu (Jukichi Uno) * 1957-05-22 (ますらを派出夫会　男なりぁこそ) 宝塚映画 (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1957-05-28 (母と子の窓) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1957-05-28 (永すぎた春) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1957-05-28 (湖水物語) Daiei (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1957-05-28 (ふたり大名) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1957-05-28 (少年探偵団　鉄塔の怪人) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1957-05-28 (憎いもの) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1957-05-28 (反逆者) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1957-05-28 (昭和三十二年度大相撲夏場所　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1957-05-29 (妖婦　夜嵐お絹と天人お玉) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1957-05-29 (世界入浴風俗) 聯映映画 (Tatsuo Namikawa) June * 1957-06-01 (日本南極地域観測隊の記録　南極大陸) 日本映画新社 * 1957-06-01 (南極大陸) 日本映画新社 * 1957-06-04 (勢揃い桃色御殿) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1957-06-04 (二十九人の喧嘩状) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1957-06-04 (さけぶ雷鳥) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1957-06-04 (殺人者を逃すな) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1957-06-04 (池田大助捕物帖　血染の白矢) Nikkatsu (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1957-06-05 (怒濤の兄弟) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1957-06-05 (ひかげの娘) Eiga (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1957-06-05 (昭和三十二年度大相撲夏場所　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1957-06-10 (股旅男八景　殿さま鴉) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1957-06-10 (さけぶ雷鳥　第二部) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1957-06-11 (土砂降り) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1957-06-11 (「青春万歳」より　源平恋合戦) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1957-06-11 (妻こそわが命) Daiei (Kōzō Saeki) * 1957-06-11 (永遠に答えず) Nikkatsu (Katsumi Nishikawa) * 1957-06-11 (歌う島倉千代子) / Columbia * 1957-06-12 (へそくり親爺) 宝塚映画 (Yūri Yamazaki) * 1957-06-18 (海人舟より　禁男の砂) Shōchiku (Manao Horiuchi) * 1957-06-18 (怪猫夜泣き沼) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1957-06-18 (赤胴鈴之助　月夜の怪人) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1957-06-18 (さけぶ雷鳥　解決篇) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1957-06-18 (日清戦争風雲秘話　霧の街) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-06-18 (おばこ船頭さん) Nikkatsu (Keizaburō Kobayashi) * 1957-06-19 (謎の紫頭巾　姫君花吹雪) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1957-06-19 (サラリーマン出世太閤記) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1957-06-25 (嵐の中の抱擁　おもかげは遙かなり) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1957-06-25 (地獄花) Daiei (Daisuke Itō) * 1957-06-25 (ふるさと燈台) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1957-06-25 (仇討崇禅寺馬場 - Adauchi sūzenji baba) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1957-06-25 (さよなら港) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1957-06-25 Stepbrothers (異母兄弟 - Ibo kyōdai) 独立映画 (Miyoji Ieki) * 1957-06-26 (風雲天満動乱) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1957-06-26 (恐怖の弾痕) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1957-06-26 (今日のいのち) Nikkatsu (Tomotaka Tasaka) * 1957-06-26 (強情親爺とドレミハ娘) 宝塚映画 (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1957-06-29 (生きている人形) / 文楽三和会 (Chigusa Kobayashi; Atsushi Takeda) * 1957-06-29 (智恵子抄) Tōhō (Hisatora Kumagai) July * 1957-07-01 (赤城の血煙　国定忠治) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1957-07-02 (弥太郎笠) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1957-07-02 (緋ぼたん肌) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1957-07-02 (船頭姉妹) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1957-07-02 (別れの茶摘歌) Honda) * [1957-07-02 (忘却の花びら　完結篇) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1957-07-03 (殺したのは誰だ) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1957-07-03 (坊ちゃんの特ダネ記者) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1957-07-03 (続風雲天満動乱　完結篇) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1957-07-09 (悪魔の顔) Shōchiku (Tsuruo Iwama) * 1957-07-09 (三日月秘文) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1957-07-09 (誉れの陣太鼓) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1957-07-09 (鯨と斗う男) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1957-07-09 (月下の若武者) Nikkatsu (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1957-07-09 (強情親爺とピンボケ息子) 宝塚映画 (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1957-07-09 (わが胸に虹は消えず　第一部) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1957-07-09 (わが胸に虹は消えず　第二部) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1957-07-10 Seven Mysteries (怪談本所七不思議 - Kaidan honjo nana fushigi) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1957-07-10 The Depths or Ghost Story of Kasane Swamp (怪談累が渕 - Kaidan Kasane ga fuchi) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1957-07-11 (裸の町) Eiga (Seiji Hisamatsu) * 1957-07-13 (南蛮寺の佝楼男) Daiei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1957-07-13 (誘惑からの脱出) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1957-07-13 Ghost Story of Broken Dishes at Bancho Mansion (怪談番町皿屋敷 - Kaidan Banchō sara yashiki) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1957-07-13 (大菩薩峠) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1957-07-13 (「元禄忠臣蔵　大石最後の一日」より　琴の爪) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1957-07-13 (大当り三色娘) Tōhō (Toshio Sugie) * 1957-07-14 (抱かれた花嫁) Shōchiku (Yoshiaki Banshō) * 1957-07-14 The Sun Legend of the End of the Tokugawa Era or Sun in the Last Days of the Shogunate (幕末太陽伝 - Bakumatsu taiyōden) Nikkatsu (Yūzō Kawashima) * 1957-07-19 (続大番　風雲編) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1957-07-23 (「夢に罪あり」より　処女) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1957-07-23 (肉体の乱舞) Shintōhō (Tatsuo Namikawa) * 1957-07-23 (海女の戦慄) Shintōhō (Hideo Shimura * 1957-07-23 Kisses (くちづけ - Kuchizuke) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1957-07-23 (雪姫七変化) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1957-07-23 (魔の紅蜥蝪) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1957-07-23 (白い夏) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1957-07-26 (造船日本の誇り　汗と花火) Pro (佐伯啓三郎) * 1957-07-28 (愛すべき罪) Daiei (Fumiki Saijō) * 1957-07-28 (夜の蝶) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1957-07-30 (怪談色ざんげ　狂恋女師匠) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1957-07-30 (鋼鉄の巨人) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1957-07-30 (白蝋城の妖鬼) Shintōhō (Morihei Magatani) * 1957-07-30 (青い海原) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1957-07-30 (危険な英雄) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1957-07-30 (十七才の抵抗) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) * 1957-07-30 (黒部峡谷) 日本映画新社 (Zensuke Nishio) * 1957-07-30 (雪姫七変化　完結篇) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) August * 1957-08-04 (淑女夜河を渡る) すがお集団 (Seiichirō Uchikawa) * 1957-08-04 (生きている小平次) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1957-08-06 (憲兵とバラバラ死美人 - Kenpei to barabara shibijin) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1957-08-06 (万五郎天狗) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1957-08-06 (阿波おどり　鳴門の海賊) Toei (Masahiro Makino) * 1957-08-06 (少年探偵団　二十面相の復讐) Toei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1957-08-06 (狂った関係) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1957-08-09 (われ真珠湾上空にあり　電撃作戦１１号) 大和映画 (Hideo Andō) * 1957-08-10 (大忠臣蔵 - Dai Chūshingura) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1957-08-10 (東京踊り) Shōchiku (Tetsuo Takada) * 1957-08-10 (夜の鴎) Tōhō (Shin Saburi) * 1957-08-11 (水戸黄門) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-08-11 (少年探偵団　夜光の魔人 - Shōnen tanteidan: Yakō no majin) Tōei (Hitoshi Ishihara) * 1957-08-11 (森繁の僕は美容師) 宝塚映画 (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1957-08-13 (修羅八荒　薩多峠の剣陣) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1957-08-13 (続鋼鉄の巨人) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1957-08-13 (赤胴鈴之助　鬼面党退治) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1957-08-13 (銭形平次捕物控　女狐屋敷) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1957-08-14 (白夜の妖女) Nikkatsu (Eisuke Takizawa) * 1957-08-18 (最後の脱走) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) * 1957-08-20 (修羅八荒　猛襲伏魔殿) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1957-08-20 (九時間の恐怖) Daiei (Kōji Shima) * 1957-08-20 (ふしぎな太鼓) / 人形映画製作所 (Yoshitsugu Tanaka; Tadahito Mochinaga) * 1957-08-20 (素浪人忠弥) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1957-08-20 (こけし子守唄　夕やけ鴉) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1957-08-20 (月と接吻) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1957-08-21 (海の野郎ども) Nikkatsu (Kaneto Shindō) * 1957-08-25 (伴淳・アチャコ・夢声の活弁物語) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1957-08-25 (活弁物語　日本映画史) Shōchiku (Kimio Iwaki) * 1957-08-25 (赤胴鈴之助　飛鳥流真空斬り) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1957-08-25 (頭突きと空手チョップ) Daiei * 1957-08-25 (透明人間と蝿男 - Tōmei ningen to hae-otoko) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1957-08-25 (別れの茶摘歌姉妹篇　お姉さんと呼んだ人) Honda) * [1957-08-27 (鯨箱根を越す) 岩波映画 (Chōnosuke Ise; Takashi Fujie) * 1957-08-27 (美男剣競録) Shintōhō (Nagayoshi Akasaka) * 1957-08-27 (東北の神武たち) Tōhō (Kon Ichiwaka) * 1957-08-27 (新しい背広) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1957-08-27 (フランキー・ブーチャンのあゝ軍艦女護が島奮戦記) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1957-08-28 (警視庁物語　上野発五時三十五分) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1957-08-28 (血まみれの決闘) Toei (Eiichi Koishi) September * 1957-09-01 (晩歌) 歌舞伎座 (Heinosuke Gosho) * 1957-09-01 (お姉さんといっしょ) 桜映画 (Michiharu Aoyama) * 1957-09-01 (荒海の王者) Shintōhō (Tetsu Taguchi) * 1957-09-01 (ふり袖太鼓) Toei (Ryō Hagiwara) * 1957-09-01 (坊ちゃん大学) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1957-09-01 (その夜のひめごと) Eiga (Kengo Kimura) * 1957-09-03 (森の石松) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1957-09-03 (真昼の対決) Daiei (Shigeo Tanaka) * 1957-09-03 (青春の冒険) Nikkatsu (Ren Yoshimura) * 1957-09-08 (青い花の流れ) Shōchiku (Kenkichi Hara) * 1957-09-08 (続若君漫遊記　金比羅利生剣) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1957-09-08 (鷹狩と小熊哀話) 新日本映画 (Takeshi Satō) * 1957-09-08 (黄金の伏魔殿) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-09-08 (青空特急) Toei (Torajirō Saitō) * 1957-09-08 (素足の娘) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1957-09-14 (健太と黒帯先生) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1957-09-14 (誓いてし) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1957-09-14 (坊ちゃんの主将) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1957-09-15 (ただいま零匹) Group (Sugio Fujiwara) * 1957-09-15 (ゆうれい船　怒濤篇) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1957-09-15 (満月乙女笠) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1957-09-15 (初恋物語) Tōhō (Seiji Maruyama) * 1957-09-15 (危険な年齢) Nikkatsu (Kiyoshi Horiike) * 1957-09-15 (夕凪) 宝塚映画 (Shirō Toyoda) * 1957-09-17 The Lower Depths (どん底 - Donzoko) Tōhō (Akira Kurosawa) * 1957-09-21 (稲妻街道) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1957-09-21 (赤胴鈴之助　新月搭の妖鬼) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1957-09-22 Curse of the Silver Snake (伝七捕物帳　銀蛇呪文 - Denshichi torimonochō: Ginja jumon) Shōchiku (Seiichi Fukuda) * 1957-09-22 (相打つ肉体　赤いパンツ) Shintōhō (Yutaka Takeshima) * 1957-09-22 (幽霊沼の黄金) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1957-09-22 (大学の侍たち) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1957-09-22 (誘惑) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) * 1957-09-23 (二宮尊徳の少年時代) 東映教育映画部 (Shinji Murayama) * 1957-09-23 (ゆうれい船　後篇) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1957-09-24 (昭和３２年秋場所大相撲　前半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1957-09-29 (鳴門秘帖) Daiei (Teinosuke Kinugasa) * 1957-09-29 (がんばれ！健太) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1957-09-29 (若さま侍捕物帳　鮮血の人魚) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1957-09-29 (爆音と大地) Toei (Hideo Sekikawa) * 1957-09-29 (鷲と鷹) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) October * 1957-10-01 (うなぎとり) / 近代映画協会 (Sotoji Kimura) * 1957-10-01 (暁の非常線) Shintōhō (Kiyoshi Komori) * 1957-10-01 (鋼鉄の巨人　怪星人の魔城) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1957-10-01 (太夫さんより　女体は哀しく) 宝塚映画 (Hiroshi Inagaki) * 1957-10-01 (喜びも悲しみも幾歳月　第一部第二部) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1957-10-02 (昭和３２年秋場所大相撲　後半戦) 日本相撲協会映画部 (Torahiko Ise) * 1957-10-08 (逃げだした縁談) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1957-10-08 (鋼鉄の巨人　地球滅亡寸前) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1957-10-08 (天下の鬼夜叉姫) Shintōhō (Masaki Mōri) * 1957-10-08 (青空娘) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1957-10-08 (天狗街道) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1957-10-08 (逢いたいなアあの人に) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1957-10-08 (肌色の月) Eiga (Toshio Sugie) * 1957-10-08 (高校四年生) Nikkatsu (Kenjirō Morinaga) * 1957-10-08 (愛は鉄窓を越えて) 宝映 (Osamu Ōoka) * 1957-10-13 (一本刀土俵入) Tōhō (Masahiro Makino) * 1957-10-14 (ハヌマンの新しい冒険) Toei (Taiji Yabushita) * 1957-10-15 (ひばりが丘の対決) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1957-10-15 (力道山対ルー・テーズ世界選手権争奪戦) 相模映画 * 1957-10-15 (穴) Daiei (Kon Ichiwaka) * 1957-10-15 (純愛物語) Toei (Tadashi Imai) * 1957-10-15 (江戸の小鼠たち) Nikkatsu (Taizō Fuyushima) * 1957-10-15 (イラク・イラン探検の記録　メソポタミア) 日本映画新社 (Shigeru Kuwano) * 1957-10-15 (裸の天才画家　山下清) 日本映画新社 (Gō Nishiyama) * 1957-10-19 (パリからの手紙) Imaizumi) * [1957-10-20 (花嫁は待っている) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1957-10-20 (俺は待ってるぜ) Nikkatsu (Koreyoshi Kurahara) * 1957-10-22 (深夜の定期便) Daiei (Toshihiko Hamano) * 1957-10-22 (冥土の顔役) Daiei (Mitsuo Murayama) * 1957-10-22 (佐々木小次郎) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1957-10-22 (「笑え勘平」より　消えた短剣) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1957-10-22 (妖蛇荘の魔王 - Yōjasō no maō) Eiga (Morihei Magatani) * 1957-10-23 Gamblers on the Road (次郎帳外伝　石松と追分三五郎 - Jirōchō gaiden: Ishimatsu to Oiwake Saburō) Shōchiku (Ryōsuke Kurahashi) * 1957-10-27 (青い山脈　新子の巻) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1957-10-27 (善太と三平物語　風の中の子供) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1957-10-29 (ふくすけ) Pro (Ryūichi Yokoyama) * 1957-10-29 (集金旅行) Shōchiku (Noboru Nakamura) * 1957-10-29 (鏡山誉の女仇討) Shintōhō (Kyōtarō Namiki) * 1957-10-29 (雪の渡り鳥) Daiei (Bin Kato) * 1957-10-29 (忍術若衆　天馬小太郎) Daiei (Shin Amano) * 1957-10-29 (富士に立つ影) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-10-29 (北海道の大自然) 東映教育映画部 (平松辛彦) * 1957-10-29 (ふるさとの唄　哀愁のりんご園) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1957-10-29 (下町) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1957-10-29 (美徳のよろめき) Nikkatsu (Kō Nakahira) November * 1957-11-03 (恋して愛して喧嘩して) Shōchiku (Yoshirō Kawazu) * 1957-11-03 (新妻の実力行使) Eiga (Toshirō Ōmi) * 1957-11-05 (漫才学校　ガヤガヤホテル) / Kyōto Eiga / Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1957-11-05 (駐在所日記) Daiei (Hiromu Edagawa) * 1957-11-05 (「笑え勘平」より　摩天楼の秘密) Toei (Fujio Tsuda) * 1957-11-05 (脱獄囚) Tōhō (Hideo Suzuki) * 1957-11-05 (峠) Nikkatsu (Buichi Saitō) * 1957-11-05 (佐々木小次郎　後篇) Toei (Kiyoshi Saeki) * 1957-11-10 (五人の犯罪者) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1957-11-10 (鬼火駕籠) Daiei (Mitsuo Hirotsu) * 1957-11-10 (鬼面竜騎隊) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1957-11-10 (恋風道中) Toei (Sadatsugu Matsuda) * 1957-11-12 (お富と切られ与三郎) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Sakai) * 1957-11-12 (おトラさん - O-Tora-san) Eiga (Motoyoshi Oda) * 1957-11-12 (続サラリーマン出世太閤記) Tōhō (Masanori Kakehi) * 1957-11-12 (九人の死刑囚) Nikkatsu (Takumi Furukawa) * 1957-11-12 (世界は恐怖する　死の灰の正体) Document Film (Fumio Kamei) * 1957-11-15 (かっぱのぱあ太郎) 東映教育映画部 (花野原芳明) * 1957-11-15 (女殺し油地獄) Tōhō (Hiromichi Horikawa) * 1957-11-17 (蛇の森探検隊) 近畿映画共同映画 (Toshizō Kinugasa) * 1957-11-17 (ひばりの三役　競艶雪之丞変化) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1957-11-17 (不知火頭巾) Daiei (Katsuhiko Tasaka) * 1957-11-17 (はやぶさ奉行) Toei (Kinnosuke Fukada) * 1957-11-17 (ふるさとの唄　お母さんの東京見物) Toei (Shinji Murayama) * 1957-11-17 (肉体の悪夢) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1957-11-19 (侍ニッポン) Shōchiku (Tatsuo Ōsone) * 1957-11-19 (続青い山脈　雪子の巻) Tōhō (Shūe Matsubayashi -松林宗恵) * 1957-11-22 (花嫁立候補) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1957-11-22 (地上) Daiei (Kōzaburō Yoshimura) * 1957-11-23 (童貞先生行状記) Nikkatsu (Masahisa Sunohara) * 1957-11-23 (麻薬街の殺人) / 日本テレビ (Tatsuo Asano) * 1957-11-23 (ひばりの三役　競艶雪之丞変化　後篇) Shintōhō (Kunio Watanabe) * 1957-11-24 (どたんば) Toei (Tomu Uchida) * 1957-11-24 (鬼面竜騎隊　後篇) Toei (Masahiko Iwaza) * 1957-11-26 (気違い部落) Shōchiku (Minoru Shibuya) * 1957-11-29 (遙かなる男) Tōhō (Senkichi Taniguchi) December * 1957-12-01 (風前の灯) Shōchiku (Keisuke Kinoshita) * 1957-12-01 (暖流) Daiei (Yasuzō Masumura) * 1957-12-01 (朝晴れ鷹) Toei (Shōji Matsumura) * 1957-12-01 (竜虎捕物陣一番手柄　百万両秘面) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1957-12-01 (善太と三平物語　お化けの世界) Tōhō (Kajirō Yamamoto) * 1957-12-01 (雌花) Nikkatsu (Yutaka Abe) * 1957-12-01 (大相撲九州本場所大相撲熱戦譜) 日本相撲協会映画部 * 1957-12-01 (青春航路) 宝塚映画 (Shunkai Mizuho) * 1957-12-03 (危し！伊達六十二万石) Shintōhō (Tetsuo Yamada) * 1957-12-07 The Naked Woman and the Gun (裸女と拳銃 - Rajo to kenjū) Nikkatsu (Seijun Suzuki) * 1957-12-08 (清水港喧嘩旅) Daiei (Minoru Watanabe) * 1957-12-08 (赤穂義士) Toei (Masamitsu Igayama) * 1957-12-08 (竜虎捕物陣二番手柄　疾風白狐党) Toei (Kōkichi Uchide) * 1957-12-10 (建設の凱歌　佐久間ダム完成) 岩波映画 (Takeji Takamura) * 1957-12-10 (赤城の子守唄) Shōchiku (Tadashi Ashihara) * 1957-12-10 (日本五大戦争) Shintōhō (Osamu Matsuishi) * 1957-12-10 (離れ島) 新理研 (Kenji Shimomura) * 1957-12-15 (花くれないに) Shōchiku (Tsuneo Tabata) * 1957-12-15 (桃太郎侍) Daiei (Kenji Misumi) * 1957-12-15 (忍術御前試合) Toei (Tadashi Sawashima) * 1957-12-15 (ジェット機出動　第１０１航空基地) Toei (Tsuneo Kobayashi) * 1957-12-15 (十代の罠) Nikkatsu (Hiroshi Noguchi) * 1957-12-15 (飛竜鉄仮面) Eiga (Masaki Mōri) * 1957-12-17 (狙われた娘) Tōhō (Hisanobu Marubayashi) * 1957-12-17 (続々大番　怒濤篇) Tōhō (Yasuki Chiba) * 1957-12-22 (十七才の断崖) Daiei (Haruo Harada) * 1957-12-22 (警視庁物語　夜の野獣) Toei (Shigehiro Ozawa) * 1957-12-22 (次郎長意外伝　大暴れ次郎長一家) Tōhō (Shigeaki Hidaka) * 1957-12-28 (喰いだおれ一代) Shōchiku (Kazuo Isoda) * 1957-12-28 (娘三羽烏) Shōchiku (Toshimasa Hozumi) * 1957-12-28 (スーパー・ジャイアンツ　人工衛星と人類の破滅 - Sūpā Jaiantsu: Jinkō eisei to jinrui no hametsu) Shintōhō (Teruo Ishii) * 1957-12-28 (将軍家光と天下の彦左) Shintōhō (Nobuo Nakagawa) * 1957-12-28 (人形佐七捕物帖　花嫁殺人魔) Shintōhō (Gorō Katano) * 1957-12-28 (戦雲アジアの女王 - Sen'un Ajia no joō) Shintōhō (Hiromasa Nomura) * 1957-12-28 (赤胴鈴之助　一本足の魔人) Daiei (Kimiyoshi Yasuda) * 1957-12-28 (日露戦争勝利の秘史　敵中横断三百里) Daiei (Kazuo Mori - 森一生) * 1957-12-28 (花吹雪　鉄火纏) Toei (Shuichi Kōno) * 1957-12-28 (旗本退屈男　謎の蛇姫屋敷) Toei (Yasushi Sasaki) * 1957-12-28 (サザエさんの青春) Tōhō (Nobuo Aoyagi) * 1957-12-28 The Mysterians (地球防衛軍 - Chikyū bōeigun) Tōhō (Inoshirō Honda) * 1957-12-29 (燃える肉体) Nikkatsu (Isamu Kosugi) * 1957-12-29 (嵐を呼ぶ男) Nikkatsu (Umetsugu Inoue) See also * Category:Released in 1957 Sources * 1957年 公開作品一覧　496作品 at the Japanese Movie Database. Notes Category:Filmography Category:Released in 1957